


Hold You While You Sleep

by Fibi94



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Julia Aunt Vivienne and Rosemary mentioned, Nightmares, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Hacy Week: Day 1 A million ways to say "I love you"
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hacy Week 2020





	Hold You While You Sleep

She Notices something is wrong the moment his eyes start twitching, lids still closed, she knows almost too well what he’s dreaming about, it’s not that hard after all, nowadays it’s always one of the few same things, his time just before he was trapped in a freezing pod by the Faction, the moment they went against Julian, Vivienne and Rosemary, only this time they reacted too late to Rosemary being the Conquer and not all of them make it out of this alive or lastly, instead of finding that picture, that now sits framed on the bedpost right next to him, he never does and leaves the house, leaving her unconscious and dying on the floor of the dusty attic. She hoped, wished, prayed, even though she was not a religious person, that the dreams would cease after merging with Jimmy, that some, some of the self hatred and doubts he carried so tightly would finally recede but it only seemed to make everything worse right now.

He may have gotten his powers, mostly, under control by now but his emotions are still all over the place and the times he wakes up drenched in sweat, gasping for air, with some times even the all familiar scent of slightly burned fabric from wherever his hands griped the sheets happens a whole lot more than she would like.

Her hands itch to reach over and pull him to her. She wants to, but at the same time he made her swear she would absolutely not do that while he’s got no control of his powers, too scared that he might hurt her in his nightmare induced lash out. Bed-sheets, blankets and pajamas he can deal with, hurting her he can’t. And yet as his hands clutch in tight fists and the sheet covering him is pulled taunt between his clutched fingers she can’t help but want to reach out. As a whimper leaves his lips she throws caution to the wind and reaches out, it takes her a little to unclench his fist and lace her fingers through his but she finally manages. She leans back on the pillows propped against the headboard and pulls the still sleeping and shaking man against her, her left hand still holding his her thumb tracing circles on the inside of his wrist. Her right hand rubs his bare back, steady circles she tries hard to synchronize with her breathing and soon enough his breathing as well.

“I thought I told you not to do that” he murmurs his voice muffled as he leans closer to her neck, placing a soft kiss there before she feels his lashes flutter close.

“I think we can both agree that it was not a smart way to deal with it and I was right.” she says her hand leaves his and slowly travels upwards clutching his shoulder, she feels more than hears him chuckle, “I think it goes without saying you’re the smartest of the two of us, love”


End file.
